Decisions Decisions
by byproducts
Summary: Rogue must make a decision between two suitors.


Disclaimer: Don't own.

Rogue was annoyed. She was just so tired. She wanted sometime to herself but everyone seemed to want to bother her. Kurt wanted some sibling bonding time. Kitty wanted her to go shopping. Logan wanted her do some training in the Danger Room. And the Professor wanted her to have a session with him to work on her powers.

Rogue sighed and sat down on the bench in the gazebo. She just need some time to clear her head. Everything was so confusing right now. She had never been the one that people desired. No one ever vied for her affections. And now suddenly she had two men fighting over her. What the heck was going on. What was worse was they were both great guys in their own way.

Scott was her first real crush. She had loved his confidence and she had thought he was handsome. After Jean had died they had become close friends. She had been there for him in his darkest hour. It had been two years since then and although he still hurt from Jean's death, he had come to care for Rogue. He had told her so much. It had opened old feeling in her.

And then there was Remy. She had been so annoyed with him when he had first joined the X-Men. He had just shown up on the doorstep, all charm and arrogance. But he had wormed his way in to her heart. He had made her laugh and was enjoyable to be around. They had, like she and Scott, become close friends. And then he had told her how he felt about her.

The worst of all this was they had both told her on the same day. She had been reeling from Scott's confession, only to walk into Remy's. Now that she had some control over her powers, she could have a real relationship. She had worked so hard to get here and she should be able to enjoy the benefits. She hadn't expected it to be so hard her first time out.

Rogue had told them both she needed to think things through. She needed to figure out what it was she wanted. She felt strongly for both of them. But were the feelings of friendship or something more? She had tried to talk to Kitty about it, but Kitty had just squealed about how awesome it was to have two hot guys fighting over her. That had not exactly helped her make a decision.

She really didn't have much experience with all this. The only kind of love she knew was of the friendship variety. How could she tell the difference? Did she feel a romantic love for either of them or not? And she didn't want to hurt anyone. Man, love was complicated. She had always closed herself off and now that she had opened herself up, she was gonna end up hurting one or the other or maybe even both.

Rogue looked up as she heard foot steps approaching her. "There you are Stripes." Logan said. "Been looking for ya."

"Well you found me." Rogue replied.

"Thought we were gonna log some danger room time today."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. I just have a lot on my mind and I don't think I would be able to concentrate."

"Well spill it." Logan told her. He never minded helping Rogue. Her problems were easier for him to deal with. They were usually about her powers. Or about school, but she was out of school now so it must be her powers. She had gotten a shaky control over her powers. Maybe she was worried about the getting complete control.

"Are you sure Logan?" Rogue asked.

"Come on, Stripes. You never had a problem talking to me before."

"Well this is kinda different."

"I can handle it."

Rogue spilled everything. About the confessions and the confusion of her feelings. When she was done she looked over at Logan.

Logan looked taken aback. He had not at all be prepared for this. He had no idea what to say. He was really no good at this kinda thing. "I uh." He said.

Rogue smirked. "It's fine Logan." She said. "I know this kinda thing is not your area of expertise."

"Um no not really." Logan said. "Have you, um, tried to talk to Kitty?"

"That didn't really work out so great."

"Well you'll figure this out, kid." Logan said. "I'm gonna go."

Rogue laughed. "Okay Logan." She said.

Logan walked away completely freaked out. He didn't think he could handle Rogue having boy problems. She was the one that wasn't suppose to have these kinda problems.

Rogue watched him walk away. He had turned her mood for the better. It was kinda fun seeing Logan get all flustered. Unfortunately it hadn't solved her problem. Her stomach growled and she decided to head inside to get something to eat.

Rogue walked into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and looked inside. Not finding anything she wanted she shut the door and came face to face with Scott. "Hey Rogue."

"Oh hey Scott." Rogue said

"Where you been all day."

"Oh just around."

"Look I'm sorry if I freaked you out last week. Maybe it was to soon."

"No it's fine. I just need to figure some things out. I'm not really used to this kinda thing." Rogue told him.

"I didn't mean to overwhelm you."

"I know. It's just..."

"It's just there's me and there's Gambit. It's okay. Let me know when you figure things out."

"I'm sorry Scott. I just need time."

"Then take it." Scott said. "But take this too." And he leaned down and kissed her. Then he left the room.

Rogue stared after him. "Well okay then." She said to herself. She grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl and headed to her room. Now she had more to think about.

Rogue laid in her bed trying to sort out her thoughts. Scott had kissed her. He kissed her. She just couldn't figure out how she felt about it. The kiss had been soft and sweet. She really didn't have anything to compare it to, but it seemed like a nice kiss. Although it hadn't been her first kiss. She had kissed Remy to knock him unconscious. But she had no memory of it. Remy like to bring it up to annoy her.

Rogue sat up when she heard a knock at her door. "Come in." She sighed.

"Hey Cherie." Remy said coming into her room. "Wanted to see if you were up for a game of pool."

"Um not right now." Rogue said.

"You okay Cherie?" Remy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just got a lot on my mind today."

"This about last week?"

Rogue sighed. "Yeah."

"I didn't mean to put any pressure on you."

"I know you didn't."

"I probably wouldn't have said anything at all if I had known Shades had done the same earlier in the day."

"Scott kissed me." Rogue blurted out. Then she cursed herself inwardly. She hadn't meant to tell him.

Remy just stared at her. "I see. When?"

"Just a little while ago."

"Well, I hate to be out done." Remy said and he crossed the room and leaned down to her and kissed her. "Now at least you can have a kiss between us that you remember." And he turned and left the room.

Rogue groaned and threw herself on the bed. She contemplated both the kisses. She went over her reactions to both of the guys. Suddenly the answer was clear to her. So got up and went in search of Scott.

She found Scott in the rec room with Storm. "Um Scott, do you think we could talk." She said.

"Sure. I'll see you later Storm." He said and followed Rogue out of the room.

Once they were alone, Rogue began to talk. "I've made my decision."

"About me and Gambit?" Scott asked.

"Yes, I'm so sorry Scott." Rogue said.

Scott sighed. "I had a feeling it would end this way."

"I never meant to hurt you. You're my friend. But I'm afraid that's all I feel for you." Rogue said.

"It's alright. I cherish your friendship and I'm glad we have that." Scott told her.

"Thank you, Scott." Rogue said and she reached out to hug him.

Over Rogue's shoulder Scott saw Gambit enter the room. "Well, I'll leave you two to talk." Scott said letting Rogue go.

Rogue turned around to see Remy behind her. "Hey." She said.

"Hey." Remy said back. "What's going on?"

"I made my decision." Rogue told him.

Remy's heart sunk. She had been hugging Scott, did that mean she chose Scott and not him? "Okay.'" He said aloud.

"It was the kisses that did it. Scott's was sweet and calm."

"I see." Remy said. So she had chosen Scott. Remy thought.

Rogue crossed the room to Remy. She reached up and put her hand on his face. "But yours was passionate, arrogant and completely hot. It made me realize how I really felt about you. How my heart skips a beat when ever I see you. How when I go to sleep you are the last thing on my mind and the first thing when I wake up. I love you." She told him.

Remy sighed in relief. And then pulled her into his arms. "I love you too." He told her.

Rogue smiled up at him. "Kiss me again?"

"Your wish is my command." Remy said and he leaned down and kissed her.

"Yep." Rogue said pulling away after a few minutes. "Completely hot."

Remy laughed and kissed her again.


End file.
